His Light
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: This is a bit of an odd fic for me. First of all, no EyesKanone or any slash at all in this fic. Not much of a summary, just Eyes finding out what it means to be human. Pairing is EyesRio and KousukeRyoko is hinted at. Rating is just to be safe, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I got bored so I decided to write up a quick oneshot. And hopefully this one will stay only one chapter...anyway, enjoy! Also, this is a first for me. Yes, you all read right... there will be no EyesKanone in here. In fact, it will be EyesRio. This is an odd couple to me, but a lot of people seem to like it and I couldn't bring myself to write another EyesKanone fic. They're a wonderful couple...but 7 fics is enough! I just realized how close my rantings were to the actual fic, so I'm gonna try to put something there to seperate them.

Eyes was in his penthouse, practicing his piano like always. Rio was laying on a nearby couch and Kousuke and Ryoko were off somewhere, doing something. Honestly, Eyes couldn't care less what the two were doing, killing each other or making out, as long as they weren't bothering him it didn't really matter. And for once in her life, Rio was being quiet and just laying there. Eyes figured it was mostly due to his playing, which was why he was still doing it. He had gotten bored of it a while ago, but kept playing in hopes of keeping the small girl quiet. Unfortunately, the song was done and he had played nearly all of the others from his current CD and quite a few from some old ones. As he pressed the ending keys, he opened his closed eyes and looked at the instrument. There was no mystery about it anymore, not like when he first started playing. Back then he couldn't even keep a beat, but he had learned quickly (as he did with everything else) and now he was an expert. There wasn't a song he couldn't master in a day or so, even hours if he really put some effort into it. But that rarely happened, Eyes never put effort into anything, simply because nothing was worth his efforts.

It may have seemed to some that Eyes had a god complex and thought he was above everyone else, when he really just didn't concentrate on anything because everything came so easily to him. Well, almost everything...there had only ever been two things in this entire world that Eyes could never understand. One was human beings in general. He understood nothing about them or how they worked. He understood anatomy and how the brain worked, but he couldn't figure out how people could go living in such ignorance. Every day they went on with their lives, ignoring the pain around them and doing nothing to help others. It was a wonder that humans had not become extinct due their carelessness and ignorance of basically everything. They only cared about themselves and concentrated on making their lives better, everyone else be damned. It was a complete mystery how they went on living with this pain and why they didn't try to change the things that caused such turmoil, but that's people for you.

The other thing that Eyes never understood was love. Once upon a time Kanone had tried to show him this emotion, but Eyes just didn't catch on. Perhaps it was because he didn't feel that way for the older boy. Sure he loved Kanone, but only as a friend. He was dedicated to the boy, of course, but could never give him his heart. Of course, Kanone hadn't taken this news well and the two grew apart after that. It hurt slightly to know that Kanone had only ever shown Eyes how to defend himself and helped him because he was in love with him, and once Eyes didn't return the feeling, Kanone couldn't care less what happened to him. No, that wasn't true at all. Kanone still cared for Eyes, perhaps he had left only because there was no reason to stay. Perhaps it was because he had taught Eyes everything he could, and it hurt too much to stay around him. Eyes knew Kanone cared because he still wanted what was best for him, though his idea of what was best was warped to suit his own needs. But then again, Kanone was only human.

Eyes couldn't say that he wasn't greedy, he just didn't need all these material possessions that everyone else seemed obssessed with. Giving that he was rich, his things _were_ a little nicer than other's, but it wasn't completely neccessary. Though, Eyes couldn't deny that living the rich life was a bit addictive and he did enjoy what things he had. This aspect had always been a contradiction for him. On one hand, he didn't need all these things that he wasted his money on, knowing that he couldn't possibly spend all the money he had. on the other hand, he knew that he had gotten used to this lifestyle, and didn't want it taken away. Eyes was definitely greedy, but he wanted more than just money, seeing as how he had enough of that. No, he wanted...

"Eyes?" Rio asked, yawning and stretching. She sat up and blinked once before looking to the pianist who was still sitting at his piano, but was staring at her, "What's wrong? Why'd you stop playing?"

Eyes panicked inside, though he'd never show it. How long had he been staring at Rio? _Why_ had he been staring at Rio? Shaking his head he looked to her, "Nothing's wrong." He assured her.

Accepting this answer, though still a little suspicious, Rio smiled, "Hey, Eyes, want to go buy me a melon?"

Eyes sighed to himself, Rio was _definitely_ human. If nothing else gave it away, her obssession with those melons would. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of it, Eyes simply stood and headed towards the door. Rio smiled brightly and ran after him, anticipating the melon.

An hour and a half later, the two reemerged into the apartment, dirpping wet and melonless, "How could all of the stores be out?" She whined, looking to Eyes, hoping beyond reason that he would just pull one out of his pocket. Unfortunately the boy just removed his jacket and looked to her. Realizing that he was waiting for her to leave, Rio looked outside, "Ummm, Eyes?"

Annoyed that the girl wouldn't just leave, he decided to get it over with, "Yes, Rio?" It wasn't that Eyes didn't like the girl, but he desperately needed some sort of shower and sleep. It had started raining by the second out of ten stores that Rio had either annoyed or guilted him into taking her to. They were both thoroughly soaked, and it was getting late.

Rio hesitated for a second, "Well, you know how much I hate thunder storms..." She stared, looking up to him and playing her cuteness to her full advantage.

Unfortunately, that didn't get her very far with Eyes. He had seen the evil and coniving side of the girl, and was a bit insulted that she thought she could get away with the cute act. Then again, she was the most innocent looking of the Blade Children. Even if Ryoko was the actual innocent of the group, Rio still had something about her. Eyes didn't know what it was, but he didn't really care. After all, Eyes never put too much effort into something, and Rio was no different, "You want to stay here." He replied. It wasn't a question or an offer, it was simply stating the truth.

"Really? Thanks, Eyes!" Rio yelled and bounded into the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower, okay?" Without giving him time to respond, the door was shut and the water was running.

Sighing, Eyes sat down, waiting for the girl to get out so he could take his much needed shower when his phone rang. Eyes flipped it open and waited for the other person to talk.

"Rutherford? Have you seen Rio? I tried calling her, but I didn't get an answer." It was Kousuke, and he sounded slightly worried. Of course he did, he and Ryoko were very protective of Rio. Eyes couldn't figure out why, the girl could definitely take care of herself, and she only _looked_ cute and innocent. Despite this, she was still the baby of the Blade Children, metophorically speaking, and all of them (yes, even Eyes) wanted to protect her.

"Rio's with me, you don't have to worry." Eyes replied.

"With you? Why is she with you?" Kousuke asked, now he sounded angry, though Eyes couldn't figure out why.

Wanting desperately to get off the phone with the rehead, Eyes tried to hurry things up, "Does it matter? She's here, that's all you need to know." His final words left no room for discussion and Kousuke just scoffed.

"Fine, just make sure she's up in time for school." Without another word from either man, the line was disconnected and Eyes' apartment was finally silent.

Of course, with Rio there, that didn't last long, "Eyes?" She asked, coming out of the bathroom in only a towel. Eyes simply stared at her, waiting for her to continue, "Do you have anything I could wear to bed? My clothes are soaked and I don't want to put them back on." Eyes didn't know if he had anything that could fit the small girl, but went to check anyhow. Obviously the much taller man wouldn't have clothes to fit her, so he gave her a set of blue, silk pajamas and she simply rolled up she sleeves and legs to fit.

Once Eyes had finished with his shower, he walked into his room, ready for bed...to find Rio already asleep. And wouldn't you know it, she was convienently located in the middle of his bed. The thing was huge, though, and there was by far enough room for the two of them. So Eyes just slipped under the covers and Rio rolled over in her sleep to face the opposite direction. Eyes stared at the girl for a second, memorizing every little detail about her face. The way her bangs fell across her forehead, the way she looked so at peace when her eyes were closed, the way her mouth opened slightly whenever she took a breath.

He didn't pull his attention away soon enough as she suddenly opened her eyes to gaze at his own, which had moved from her mouth back up to her closed eyes. Closing her still slightly opened mouth, Rio sat up, "Eyes, is there something wrong? Was I snoring?" Rio asked, completely oblivious to the other's reasons.

Eyes just shook his head, "No, Rio, it's nothing. Good night." With that, Eyes layed down and closed his brilliant blue orbs, trying to figure out why he had been staring at Rio so often.

Fortunately, Rio was a smart girl, and had already figured out why the boy was so fixated on her. His infatuation was obvious, and it excited her just a little. To be honest, she had always figured he and Kanone were a couple or at least had been. But to learn that her crush was straight and liked her as well, that was almost too much. Of course Rio had a crush on Eyes, who didn't? She could distinctly remember conversations with Hiyono about how cute he was (and that's putting it _very_ mildly). Of course, Hiyono was only attracted to his famous side, the pretty face. Hiyono definitely didn't like Eyes for the wonderful person he was (yes...that was a bit of sarcasm). Hiyono and Ayumu made a much better couple in Rio's opinion anyway, and Rio really knew Hiyono felt the same way. Rio had known Eyes before he was famous and had had this crush before he was famous, too. Though, in all honesty, being famous really did help.

Deciding that she wasn't the kind of girl just to sit back and not express herself, Rio went for it. She leaned over and lightly brushed her lips against Eyes'. Those wonderfully blue eyes snapped open and stared at her uncertain grey ones. Hoping that she had made the right choice, Rio sat back up on her side of the bed and waited for Eyes to do or say something. In a rare moment of caring about something, Eyes decided to pursue this further and sat up as well. The two just sat there, looking at anything except each other for what felt like hours though it was only a few minutes. Summoning up all of her courage, Rio glanced over to Eyes and slid a little closer to him. He didn't look at her, but she could tell he was aware of everything she was doing and didn't move away. Taking this as a good sign, she slid a little closer again and again until she was next to him.

Without really thinking she kissed him again, this time it was a real kiss. She pushed her lips to his, and closed her eyes tight not wanting him to push her away. When he didn't she figured that this was good enough, at least she had been right in her assumptions of him liking her. He wouldn't just let her kiss him if he felt nothing, right? Suddenly unsure of herself, Rio tried to pull away. She would have been sucessful except for the fact that Eyes was now holding her firmly in place and was kissing her back. It was a soft kiss, not really passionate by any means, but also enjoyable at the same time.

Eyes wasn't sure exactly what he was doing. Was this why he was staring at Rio? Is this why he sat up after she kissed him the first time? Did Eyes love Rio? No, he didn't love her, just like he knew she didn't love him. It was a crush, at least on Rio's part. As for Eyes, well...he was human, and humans were greedy. He didn't need material possessions like everyone else, but he was greedy nonetheless. So what did Eyes want? What did he crave more than anything else? He understood humans after all, he knew they were needy and that they wanted things. So what was left over that had Eyes feeling so unfulfilled? It wasn't exactly love, no just simple affection. He wanted what Kanone had offered him, but not from his childhood friend. No, he wanted it from Rio. Why? Who knows, humans are strange creatures, and who knows _why_ they want the things they want? Eyes just knew he wanted this, this thing that he had put so much effort into. Rio _was_ different, she had invested so much of his time and concentration without him even knowing it. Despite claiming knowing nothing of them, Eyes was more human than anyone else, he realized. After all, some humans are ignorant and some are greedy, but how many could do what Eyes had done? He had become ignorant of his greediness, and all it took was Rio to show him the light.

I didn't really like that ending...it went on for too long, but I coudn't just end it. Don't ask me why, but there it is. Hope it's not too bad, but it is my first fic with this pairing, so be nice in your reviews. Which you will leave, right? I'm asking nicely...thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I can't actually believe I'm doing a second chapter to this, especially so far after the fact, but here it is! Umm, I'm not actually too sure _why_ I'm writing a second chapter, just felt like it, I guess. I suppose even I need a break from the yaoi every now and then...I know, scary. Oh well, enjoy!

MoonExpression: I'm with you on the EyesKanone thing, they're the best. I don't even know what inspired me to write EyesRio, but I guess it's not that terribly bad...everyone else seems to like it, and I aim to please! Thanks for reviewing, and I can't wait for your update!

inuwolf04: Heh, glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

vampireprincessZ: I guess this is a little after the matter, but what friend wants to meet me? Well, either way, thanks for reviewing!

Yume Anzaki022: Sorry I haven't updated this, but I'm doing it now! Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Heh, so you'd rather keep Rio with Eyes rather than Kanone? (cough) weird(cough). Who said that? It certainly wasn't me...Thanks for reviewing!

Yuumei: Absolutely. EyesRio is nice...but EyesKanone is simply..._better_. It doesn't matter how you look at it. Still, I have to at least try and keep an open mind and realize that not everyone loves yaoi (though those people are odd and I don't understand them...). Jk to those people who that last comment applied to...Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: I'm suprised I even held _my_ attention with this pairing! Yeah, EyesKanone is just more natural to me. I can't even remember a time when I didn't love EyesKanone. Those were the dark ages, though, that I perfer not to speak of...Thanks for reviewing!

honey bunny boo: Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Heh, how could I have been so mistaken? I see now, Eyes is a wonderful person, how could I have ever thought any differently? Aw, poor Kanone...

Kanone: It's alright, we're doing it in the next chapter of A Spiral New Year.

Me: Since when?

Kanone: Since you tried to stick Eyes with Rio.

Rio: He's mine! (grabs onto Eyes' arm)

Eyes: Don't I get a say in this?

Me, Kanone, and Rio: No!

Me: Fine, you can have your lemon.

Kanone: I want two.

Me: Leave (points to the exit)

Kanone: Okay! (drags Eyes out with him and smiles)

Me:...Anyway...Thanks for reviewing! (watches Rio run after Kanone and Eyes) Hope she gets him back, we need him for this fic...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was early the next morning when Eyes woke up. His piercing gaze immediately trailed down to the little girl next to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her head resting on his chest. He slid out of the embrace and sauntered out into the kitchen to brew some coffee. As he watched the brown liquid drip down into the coffee pot, and thanked the heavens for whoever discovered coffee. A few minutes later he was sitting in peace at his kitchen table, sipping his coffee quietly. Of course, nothing peaceful or quiet ever lasts for Eyes, and today was no exception. He glared as a sharp knock sounded on his door. Sighing, he stood to answer it when Rio shot out of the room and opened the door, nearly ripping it off it's hinges, "Room service..." the boy on the other side of the door said, backing away from the crazed look in the small girl's eyes.

Rio smiled, "Breakfast!" she cried, grabbing the cart and dragging it into the bedroom.

"Uh..." the boy began, looking at Eyes, "I need the cart back." he said, afraid to confront the girl directly.

Eyes just sighed, "You'll get it back." he assured the boy and gave him the mandatory tip that went along with room service.

The boy bowed, "Thanks." he said, quickly, then walked off, leaving Eyes to close the door. He winced as he heard dishes crashing in his room, and just hoped that Rio hadn't spilt anything on the carpet.

Instead of dealing with the mess now, he decided to put it off until later when he had the energy to deal with it. He could always just call a maid up to clean, but he really hated other people (especially strangers) touching his things. Besides, he didn't trust people that worked at this hotel not to steal his things. Sitting back down with his coffee, he glanced towards his bedroom door as it opened to reveal a very wet-haired Rio. She laughed nervously, "Umm, I think I'm going to take a shower real quick." she stated, then darted into the bathroom.

Eyes raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air, recognizing the scent, _"Milk?"_ he thought, then cringed at the thought of how milk had gotten into Rio's hair. Sighing, he stood, figuring he best not let the nasty, white liquid set or else it would never come out. He would usually wait for Rio to come out of the shower, but he was afraid to trust her to clean up the mess without making a bigger one. Rio was a smart girl, and she was good at many things, but she was clumsy as hell.

Entering his now not-so-sacred room, blue eyes narrowed at the sight. She had missed the carpet, thankfully, but everything else he owned was covered in milk and cereal bits. He walked cerfully over to his bed, and decided it would be best just to throw the entire thing in the wash. So, he rolled up the blankets, sheets, took off the pillowcases, and grabbed the pillows as well, and headed to the washing machine. While the other guests had the laundry room downstairs, Eyes had his own personal one (spoiled...), which he was greatful for. He didn't know who any of the other guests were, but he didn't feel the need to come in any more contact with them than neccessary.

While the silver-haired Blade Child was busy washing his beddings, the grey-haired one came out of the shower with nothing but water in her hair, and returned to her breakfast. She found the mess she had left cleaned up, and plopped down onto the unsheeted bed to grab some eggs and bacon. After, of course, she first dug through Eyes' wardrobe trying to find something to wear until her uniform was cleaned. Pulling out a shirt that looked to be too big even for Eyes, Rio slipped it on and found that it came to a rest right below her knees. Figuring that was good enough for now, she went back to her breakfast, but was interrupted by a knock on the door, _"Can't a girl eat some breakfast in peace?"_ she wondered to herself, but got up to answer it anyway, figuring Eyes would be busy with the laundry.

Opening the door, she gasped at who was on the other side of it. The boy looked slightly confused to see her there, but smiled anyway, "Hello, Rio, it's nice to see you." he said, then frowned slightly, "Is that my shirt?"

"Your shirt?" she glanced down, then shrugged, "I just got it out of Eyes' closet."

"Where are your other clothes?" he asked, hurt that Eyes would lend his shirt away like that, _"Of course, it probably means nothing to him that I gave him that shirt before I left."_ he thought, sadly. It had been his favorite shirt, but Eyes had worn it after his got dirty, and it was never returned to him. Of course, he hadn't minded the younger one keeping it, but now Rio of all people was wearing it; why was she even here? She and Eyes weren't...no, that was ridiculous. Eyes loved _him_, he just hadn't realized it yet.

Rio was about to answer when Eyes appeared in the living room, "Kanone?" he whispered, unable to believe that his childhood friend was actually at his door. He quickly covered his suprise with a glare, though, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you, too." Kanone said, frowning, "I can't stop by and see an old friend and..." he trailed off, glancing to Rio, then back to Eyes, "his...girlfriend?" he asked, not really wanting to hear the answer-

Rio, however, was more than happy to provide him with that answer, "Yep, we even slept together last night!" she claimed.

Kanone looked to Eyes, hurt. Eyes, however, just sighed, "Rio..." he said, in a warning voice.

"I mean, not _slept_ together." she corrected herself, "Just...in the same bed."

Kanone said nothing, but the relief was evident in his eyes. Eyes was the next to speak, "Rio, your clothes are dry, so you can get changed." he informed her.

Rio frowned, "Do I have to?" she asked, a little stubbornly.

Eyes could see that Kanone was about to jump the girl and rip the shirt off of her; it had meant a lot to him, Eyes knew. So, he nodded, "Besides, you can't go to school dressed like that."

"Oh!" Rio exclaimed, "I almost forgot I had school!" With that, she ran into the spare room that had been dubbed the laundry room to change. A few minutes, she reemerged, fully clothed, Kanone's shirt in hand. She handed the shirt to its rightful owner, then turned to Eyes, "I'll see you after school." she told him, then wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss.

Eyes returned it for a moment, then became aware that Kanone was watching. Pulling back, he offered Rio a slight smile, "Have a good day."

Rio beamed up at him in return, "I will." she said, turning and running past Kanone, "Bye Eyes, bye Kanone!"

Once she was gone, Kanone looked to Eyes for an explanation as to what was going on. When he gave none, the older one entered the apartment, closing the door. Only one question was on his mind, and he had to get it out, "Do you love her?"

Eyes had turned his back to Kanone, but the latter could still see him tense up at the question, which they both knew was loaded. If Eyes said yes, Kanone would be able to tell he was lying. However, if he told the truth, it might give Kanone false hope that Eyes didn't want him to have. Deciding that it would only hurt Kanone more to be lied to, he opted for the truth, "No."

He knew Kanone was smiling, if only inside, and hated that he knew what the next question would be, "So, then why are you with her?"

Eyes sighed, he didn't want this conversation. He really didn't want Kanone here, but he couldn't just tell the other to leave. Like it or not, Eyes owed Kanone a lot, and he knew that Kanone would play this to his advantage. Even if Eyes tried to get out of it, Kanone would guilt him into talking; he was the only one who could. Still, "How is that any of your business?" he asked; he really didn't want to have this conversation.

Kanone faltered, "I...suppose it isn't." he answered, "I just want to make sure that you're doing what makes you happy, Eyes, and I don't think you are."

"What would you know about my happiness?" Eyes asked, a little bitterly. He instantly regretted that, though. He could feel Kanone wince at his words, and knew that he had been too harsh. Kanone was one of the only people in the entire world that could make Eyes smile a geniune and true smile, and even that had been years ago. Eyes could remember back when they first met, the first time Kanone laughed, it had actually brought a smile to Eyes' lips to hear that sound. The effect, of course, wore off, and eventually Eyes couldn't find anything to make him smile even if he had tried. That was the first time, though, that Eyes could remember smiling, and he at least owed Kanone that much.

Kanone knew Eyes didn't mean those words, at least not entirely, but they still hurt, "Eyes, all I've ever done is try to make you happy."

There was the guilt Eyes knew Kanone would throw at him. He almost hated it, but it still worked on him, and he sighed, "I know." he admitted, turning around.

Kanone smiled, "So, then tell me, why are you with Rio if you don't truly love her?" he asked.

Eyes hesitated, but didn't see anything wrong with opening up to Kanone. It wouldn't have been the first time he told the older one what was on his mind or in hsi heart. Though, the last time he did, it hadn't ended so well, "She makes me feel..." Eyes didn't know how to end that sentence, but then realized maybe that was the end. It was an extraordinary task just to make Eyes feel something, "She shows me affection." he added. That was what he liked most about Rio, she was always there for him; always offering him a smile or a word of advice, even if it was 'buy me a melon'.

"And I never did?" Kanone asked, already knowing the answer. He knew it was simply foolish to ask the question seeing as how he knew what answer Eyes would give, being 'no'. Still, he had to ask it, though he wasn't sure what addicted him to being rejected by the one he loved.

"I never said that..." Eyes hesitated. He didn't want to shoot Kanone down completely, but didn't want to give him hope either. He knew he didn't love Kanone, but he didn't love Rio, either. In reality, Kanone had given him so much more than Rio, but he still couldn't bring himself to be with Kanone.

"Then, what is it?" Kanone asked, hoping to find his flaw. If he knew why Eyes didn't love him, then he could fix it. At least, he hoped he could, "You love neither Rio nor I, and yet, you still chose her. Why?"

Eyes shook his head, "I don't know." he confessed, "I'm just...confused." he barely whispered. He didn't understand love, and he was starting to hate the emotion. It made no sense to him, and he hated things he didn't understand. Besides, such a useless thing wasn't worth his time. He'd rather wash his hands of the entire ordeal, but no one around him seemed to feel the same way. So, he finally cracked under the pressure, and Rio was the first one there. Was that why he had ended up with Rio and not Kanone?

Kanone slowly approached Eyes, "You don't need to be confused, Eyes." Kanone told him, "It's understandable that you want affection, and I'm sure Rio is more than willing to give it to you." he continued, "I just...don't see why you passed me by." he hesitated, "Is it that you're uncomfortable with the idea of us together?"

Eyes wondered if that was the reason, but pushed it in the back of his mind. He could as easily have what he had with Rio, with Kanone; that wasn't the problem. He looked up into Kanone's patiently waiting face, and wondered what it was about him that Eyes _didn't_ like. Sure, he had betrayed them and tried to kill them all, but thinking about it, Eyes couldn't fault Kanone for that. There was something else that kept him from the other boy, "I...I think I can't be with you...because I do love you." Eyes responded, "I love you as a friend, though, as a brother. I can't be with you because we're too close."

Kanone was bewildered by this, "Too close?" he repeated, "Eyes, if anything, shouldn't that bring us closer together?"

Eyes nodded, "It should, but it just doesn't feel right. I've always looked up to you, Kanone, and you've taught me so much; I don't think I could ever truly see myself as your equal, and because of that, I don't think I could love you like you want me to."

Kanone sighed, "I...suppose I understand." he said, though he wasn't sure he did. If Eyes looked up to him so much, then why could he reject him? Shouldn't it be the other way around; Kanone rejecting Eyes' advances? The older one shook his head, it didnt matter what _should_ be, just what is. Another second passed before Kanone could look at Eyes and summon a smile somewhere deep within him, "Well, it was nice to see you again." he said. He was glad that he could still see Eyes, and he counted himself lucky for that much, "Perhaps we can catch up at a later date?" he looked to Eyes, hopefully. He saw that the younger one was hesitating at the offer, and despised himself for that, "Eyes, we're still friends, aren't we?"

Eyes knew the answer to this question, and nodded slowly, "Of course."

Kanone smiled, "Then, why can't old friends, who haven't seen each other in such a long time, at least talk a litte?" Eyes stayed silent, "Well, if you change your mind, let me know."

As Kanone turned to leave, Eyes wondered if he was too on his guard. After all, he and Kanone _did_ used to be best friends, and had vowed to never let anything split them up. It had been a childish promise, and completely unrealistic, but that didn't mean that they had to say seperated forever, "I won't break up with Rio." he informed Kanone. He would know, by Kanone's reaction, if it was possible for them to ever be close again.

Kanone paused, and turned to Eyes, a smile on his face, "I never expected you to." he said. Sure, he had hoped coming here would change Eyes' mind, perhaps the younger one would even confess that he had been thinking about Kanone every day since he left, and that he missed him desperately. That hadn't happened, but that didn't mean they couldn't still be like they used to with a few modifications. Obviously, Kanone couldn't have the famous one all to himself anymore, but they could still see each other on occassion.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Eyes promised. If Kanone could put his feelings behind him, then Eyes didn't want to lose the best friend he ever had. Kanone said nothing else, deciding it best to leave it at that, but inside he was elated that things had at least worked out this well.

The rest of the day, Eyes stayed in, thinking. Mostly over his and Kanone's conversation. He didn't want to break up with Rio, and didn't see any reason to. He liked the attention she gave him, and he knew it made her happy, so why ruin that? Still, he wondered how long he could put it off until she wanted the relationship to progress. Eyes didn't want to sleep with anyone he wasn't in love with, of that much he was sure, but he didn't know how long it would be until that aspect came up. He also dreaded Rio finding out that he didn't love her, but knew that the innocent girl probably wouldn't even get those thoughts for a while. He knew she was content with the relationship as it was, so there was no reason to worry yet. It wasn't exactly like Eyes to not plan things out, but Eyes had been doing many things that were unlike him lately.

As if she knew he was thinking of her, Rio bounded in the apartment, "I'm home!" she called, then saw Eyes on the couch.

_"Home?"_ Eyes thought, "Don't you have your own home?" he asked, hoping Rio wasn't planning on moving in anytime soon. That bridge might get there sooner than he thought.

Rio frowned, "Well, yeah..." she looked down, "I didn't mean anything by it."

Eyes sighed, "I didn't mean it like that." he assured her.

This wiped away her bad mood and frown, and it was replaced by a smile, "I didn't think you did." she told him, and climbed onto the couch next to him, "So, what were you doing?"

"Just thinking." he said, wrapping an arm around her as she snuggled into his embrace.

"About what?" she asked, closing her eyes and yawning slightly.

"You." he answered, suprisingly honestly. Though he hadn't meant it in a sweet way, he knew she would take it like that, which was fine by him.

"Hmmm." was the only reply she gave as she drifted off to sleep, safe and secure in her boyfriend's arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(shrugs) There was really no point to that, so don't go looking for one. Just decided to throw it up there for the hell of it. Hope you liked it; I doubt I'll be doing anymore of it, though, unless I get inspired like I did tonight...er, last night. Not really inspiration, just bored and decided to do it. Anyway, reivew!


End file.
